Keep Me In Your Memory
by LucyJane93
Summary: ONESHOT. Read to find out...


**Keep Me In Your Memory : Draco Malfoy**

As I lay on the soft mattress beneath me I started to think: how could something so familiar feel so foreign? I had laid here for the best part of eighteen years of my life yet I feel as if I've never been here before. My gaze fell upon the shelves that were adorn with every Quidditch book you could think of causing a nostalgic smile to form on my lips. Nothing had changed and I doubted anything ever would . Slowly, I turned onto my side and stared at the soft features of the young women laying beside me sleeping, her deep breathing being the only sound in the elegant room. Her long, curly, brown hair fanned out across the green silk pillow case. My mind flashed back to the day on which I first met her, back then it was slightly lighter and untameable.

Without warning the girl's eyes fluttered open. Silently, she stretched out from beneath the duvet. She reminded me of a flower opening up to the morning sun. Gently rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she climbed out of bed and walked over to the adjoining bathroom, oblivious to me, who remained on the bed watching her every move in awe, no matter how simple it was. She had always fascinated me in everything she did whether that be performing a complex spell or merely walk along the corridor balancing that unbelievably full backpack on her slender shoulders.

After some time, she emerged once again from the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy white towel, her wet hair cascading down her shoulders, gracefully making her way over to the large, solid silver dressing table on which her wand lay. Picking it up she silently cast a spell and dried her hair. Replacing the wand she opened one of the many drawers and brought out a beautiful silver necklace. The pendant was in the shape of two serpents forming a heart. One serpent was silver and green, while the other was gold and red. I recognised it as the one I had bought her before my final mission. I felt my heart swell knowing that it meant something to her. Fastening it around her neck, she went over to the closet to get dressed. Realising I had to move eventually I got up from the bed, leaving it unmade, knowing my attempts would make no difference.

A few minutes later the woman came back into view fully dressed, wearing a simple blue dress which scooped just above the cleavage and ended an inch or so above the knee. It was held up by two thin straps. With it she was wearing a pair of kitten heels in a matching shade of blue. She looked amazing. It was one of the very few times I had seen her dressed up, though, to be fair, I hadn't seen her anywhere appropriate for wearing a dress since leaving school. Once she had finished applying a light coat of make up, which, might I add, she didn't need, she pocketed her wand then left the room.

Ever since my dad had gone to Azkaban the house had been extremely quiet. My mum pretty much went into hiding and refused to talk to anyone. Then when I left it was practically the end for her. She had never agreed with the war and refused to take sides on the basis that "there are no winners in war, only losers.". Wise words for a women who barely left the house. After it had happened, Mum invited the woman I loved, and still do, in with open arms.

She gracefully descend the white marble staircase, with me following in her wake. The house was just as I remembered it: gorgeously decorated and so clean it looked unlived-in. The morning sun seeped in through the frosted glass of the front door as the light danced on the marble floor tiles. Sighing, she walked over towards one of the many doors coming off of the hall. She swept into the kitchen and grabbed herself a glass of water, even though there were roughly twenty house elves ready to serve at her beck and call. I knew this was a result of what she had learnt in our fourth year of Hogwarts. Ever since she learnt about the jobs and treatment that house elves received she had been against it and tried to help them whether they wanted help or not, which most of them didn't and if they did they weren't going to tell her that. With me at her side, she finished her water and placed the glass in the sink.

After all this time she still refused to acknowledge my presence and instead left the kitchen for the hall. She went over to the door which led to the closet that we kept our coats and shoes in. Reaching inside she pulled out one of the few coats she owned before coming here, held it up to the light and inspected it. I knew what she was thinking: Should I wear it? She finally decided and put it back on its rightful hanger before fumbling around for the jacket which she really wanted to wear. She soon found it and pulled it out. It was the jacket she had bought me out of her own money. It wasn't much and at first my mother hadn't approved of it because it faded in comparison to the other coats I owned but I loved it for its sentimental value not its price tag. Funny, huh? That's what her friends thought when she told them how much I loved it. Slipping it on, she closed the closet door and headed towards the large front door. Swinging it open, she let the warm summer breeze drift into the house before she stepped outside. I had to rush after her so that she didn't close the door on me.

The fresh air felt like nectar to my starved lungs. I knew she felt the same by the way she stood there with her eyes closed, chin to the heavens as her chest rose and fell. Once calmed and ready, her eyes still closed, her entire body relaxed as she got ready to disapparate. Noticing this I reached over and entwined my fingers with hers, unsure whether to feel comfort in the fact she didn't pull away, or to feel crestfallen that her hand didn't respond to my touch. But before I could decide, we departed. I felt comfort in the familiarity of the sensation; however it was over just as quickly as it had begun.

I knew this day would come, but I never thought it would come so soon, or maybe that was just me. I looked around the large expanse of earth and the memories came flooding back to me. This is where it all ended. The war was finally put to an end at this every place. At the tender age of 18 Harry Potter had killed Lord Voldemort and brought the end to the war that had kept the magical world under a blanket of fear and desperation for so many years.

Off in the distance was a large monument. I didn't need to move any closer to know what it was. It had been put there the day it happened. Despite not needing to see it we moved closer, taking in all of our surroundings. The monument was in the shape of a phoenix with it wings spread. Below the statue there was a plaque. I felt a sudden surge of realisation overwhelm me. Conjuring two roses, one red and one green, she kneeled down and placed them on the ground in front of it. At the moment my mind flashed back to the night it happened.

_All had been still apart from the rasping breaths of the Dementors which surround us in the formation of a circle. I had been standing amongst the Death Eaters watching every move of the two figures before me. I knew the game plan: I had to pretend I was still one of them, to only reveal myself if the worst came to pass. Before me stood a black hooded figure and a young man ready to duel to the end. On the opposite side of the pair stood the Order, just as anxious as the Death-eaters for the fighting to commence."This it is. The end is near. I take it you still remember how this works?" drooled the voice that still sends chills down my spine. "Come on man! I did not risk my life for you to screw this up!" I thought as the young man continued to stare the hooded figure right in the eye. The hooded figure continued to speak. However, I had stopped paying attention as I was too busy staring at the young woman on the other side of the circle. She soon looked up at my eyes and our eyes locked together to form a sort of entrancing gaze. "Don't do anything stupid." Her voice echoed within my head."What's wrong? Don't you trust me?" I mentally conversed with her, a smirk playing on my lips. "Just be careful! I don't want to lose you!" she pleaded. "I know! Don't worry about me, just keep yourself safe." "I love you." "I love you, too." _

_Suddenly a loud crack echoed across the sky. Everyone started to shoot curses at each other. I had lost her. She was nowhere in sight. Then I spotted her, in combat with my father across the grounds._

_"Expelliarmus!" I shouted pointing my wand at my father, sending his wand flying out of his hand. "You!" he shouted accusingly. "I knew you were against us!" Ignoring what he was yelling I sent a curse at him and sent him flying. A Death Eater must have noticed this and starting throwing jinxes at me. After some time fighting most people were either killed, unconscious or tending to the wounded. Some Death-eaters had even fled out of pure cowardice. Thinking the fighting was over I went I search of Harry when I heard fighting in the distance."It's just me and you now Potter. No one can help you now." The voice of Voldemort said. "Don't think I don't know about your little Horcruxes." Harry challenged. "Au contraire. I know all about that. I also know that you have destroyed six of them and only I remain but trust me it takes more than a simple curse to kill me. And in case you hadn't realised," At that moment I heard Harry shout in pain "my Dementors remain here." Voldemort slowly moved towards Harry as he struggled in the grasp of the Dementors' skeletal hands. "It's the end Potter. Say goodbye!"_

_At that moment I felt a sudden burst of energy as I ran out in front of Harry unaware of what the curse might be. The flash of light emitted from Voldemort's wand hit me square in the chest then, realising his chance, Harry pointed his wand at the dazed Voldemort and yelled the one curse I never thought would pass his lips: "Avada Kedavra!" _

_That's when it happened. Voldemort fell to the floor dead. All that I could hear was the sound of Harry's shallow breathing._

She needn't have spoken, the tears falling from her brown eyes and landing upon the earth were enough. Even after all this time she still hadn't come to terms with it. I wanted nothing more than to be able to say something, anything, and for her to hear it. Cautiously, almost scared, she reached out her hand, her finger-tips skimming over the plaque. "I love you." I breathed, praying she could hear me."I love you, too." Hermione replied sobbing. Her fingertips glided across each word as the tears continued to spill from her eyes.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy._

_1980 - 1998._

_Our Saviour. _

_A beloved son, friend and husband._


End file.
